With an increase in the popularity of electronic devices for personal use, such as smartphones and tablet terminals, games for such electronic devices other than games for home video game consoles have been extensively developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-106918 discloses a gaming apparatus that provides a game, wherein the game is played in a way that makes a numbered button used to clear a target number disappear from a screen.
The game disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-106918 is programmed to make a numbered button used to clear a target number disappear from a screen. The game allows players to experience two-dimensional gameplay, and the mere performance of making numbered buttons disappear as an effect of the game makes the game less enjoyable in terms of excitement. Such a game provides poor entertainment.